The scale on a map is 3cm : 4km. If two cities are 27cm apart on the map, what is the actual distance in km between the two cities?
Answer: The scale means that every 3cm on the map corresponds to an actual distance of 4km. A distance of 27cm on the map is the same as 9 $\cdot$ 3cm. The actual distance between the two cities is 9 $\cdot$ 4km, or 36km.